legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 9
The five members of Pheonix Inc. went to the witch's hut and found no one in there. Vertex found the cauldron and took it. The Miracle Elite was Lost in the woods, being chased by wolves, and found Hellfire Factory. They've all got caught by Phoenix Inc. . Transcript (In the Marches of Morva, Phoenix Inc. members went into witch's hut, but nobody's there.) Bad Rap: All right, Withces! Come out with your hands up! Star Sapphire: They're gone! search the whole hut and find it! Lord Raptor: That's silly, Sapphire! I say let the Manhunters search the hut! Gizmo: Are you crazy?! The Menhunters are not suppose to be here with us, unless the member wants them to! Vertex: STOP!!!! WE WILL ALL SEARCH THE HUT!!!! Bad Rap: HURRY, FOOLS!!!!!! They'll be expecteing us! (They begin to look for the Cauldron. Star Spphire looks in the drawer, lord Raptor looks in a cabinet. Gizmo looks behind a door. Bad Rap opens a chest and myriad of frogs jump out heading for the door. Vertex suddenly jumps on Bad Rap and shakes him madly.) Vertex: I found it! Follow Me! (Vertex leads the group into the next room. The cottage begins to fall apart as the wind blows it away. Stools, chairs, pots and pans fly by. Then the cauldrons take off.) Gizmo: Look out! Vertex: Help!! Star Spaphire: Watch out! Lord Raptor: Ah! Great Belin!! Bad Rap: Duck! (The five villains lay on the ground to keep out of the way of the cauldrons. Just when they think it's over, a small earthquake takes place. The Black Cauldron is pushed up from under the ground where the cottage had been.) Star Sapphire: Look! Gizmo: The Black Cauldron! It's ours! Bad Rap: (On cell-phone) Hey, Lord! We foun it! Cell phone voice: Good! then bring it here! Bad Rap: (On phone) Right away! (On the Road, The Gang continue on their journey until they become lost) Xigbar: We should be there by now. Strong Bad: Maybe we missed a turn. Ezekiel Zick: I guess we should have taken a...wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia) Smokey the Bear: Let's go this way! (Chicken Little looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left) Index: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time! (PHILLIPE and MAURICE continue through the dark.) Yuffie Kisaragi: This can't be right. We'd better turn around... Xigbar: Oh, oh! Look out! (A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. The Gang runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff) Gatomon: Oh no! (He looks up and sees WOLVES growling at him. The Gang runs away, being chased by the WOLVES. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.) Max: Help! Is someone there? (The gate opens, and They ran in. Damian slams the gate in the faces of the WOLVES. As the rain begins to fall, the gang runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.) Gatomon: Look! (She points to some gwythaints swooping around the cauldron. The Hidiacs burst out of the brush holding spears. The Hidiacs surround our heros and capture them.) Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline